howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
He's Dead
"He's Dead" is the 54th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary As a police investigation gets underway after Simon’s accidental shooting, the “K4” deal with a new set of obstacles. Meanwhile, a distraught Annalise finds herself in an unimaginable situation as Laurel and her baby struggle to cling to life.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/11/how-to-get-away-with-murder-episode-409.html Plot The police are investigating the blood in the elevator outside Annalise’s apartment while Annalise accompanied Laurel and the baby to the hospital. Michaela, still at the law office, cried to Connor on the phone, but then he spoke to Annalise. She told him about Laurel and he, in turn, told her about Simon. Meanwhile, Dominick Flores was spying on Connor while he was waiting at Wes' Apartment. Laurel and the baby were stabilized at the hospital, where Annalise and Frank marveled over the preemie. They were interviewed by a Child Services officer, Vera Dewitt, to whom Frank claimed paternity. The social worker suggested drugs were involved, which they denied. Laurel’s father, Jorge, arrived at the hospital, leading Annalise to conclude her dad was painting her as unfit. The social worker said emergency custody was given to Laurel’s dad as a paternity test showed Frank was not the father, meaning that the father is Wes Gibbins. Annalise then said she was representing Laurel and demanded access to her and all the paperwork from Vera. The documents stated Laurel was bipolar and tested positive for cocaine, which induced the labor. She called Isaac and asked him to help get Laurel out of the psych ward of the hospital, explaining that the claims were “all made-up by her father.” As he refused to get involved, she threatened that if he didn’t assist, she would report him and Jacqueline for “gross misconduct.” Connor went to Nate for help at his apartment in order to get Asher out of jail. Asher was crying in his cell when Nate showed up. As Asher told Nate what happened, Michaela and Oliver told a partial version of the truth to a detective When Michaela tried to leave to go to the hospital, Tegan confronted her over Asher’s arrest and Simon’s possession of her keycard. She claimed Simon stole it, to which Tegan told her, “You’re not as good a liar as you think.” When Michaela arrived at the hospital, Connor was furious to discover she left Oliver at the office and told her everything was her fault. “None of this would’ve happened if you just told Laurel no,” he said. She ended up crying into Isaac’s arms, thinking the baby was dead. As Isaac comforted her, Michaela remembered Laurel went off her anti-depressants due to her pregnancy and concluded her dad was now using that against her. When Laurel awoke, she burst into tears upon learning the baby was born early and that her dad] was there. She melted down to the point where nurses restrained and drugged her. At the same time, Annalise was held back as she confronted Laurel’s father while he attempted to transfer the baby to another medical facility. “You’re going to have blood on your hands,” she cried out. When Laurel came to again, she told Annalise and Frank that Dominick Flores called her the night before and warned her not “to do this.” Dominic said her dad knew about the pregnancy and stressed, “Think of what else he could do.” She now expressed regret that she didn’t call off the plan. Bonnie was surprised to see Annalise’s apartment being treated as a crime scene. She then went to the law firm to help Oliver, after which Connor showed up. After they were gone, Dominick Flores went to Tegan on behalf of Laurel’s dad’s company and demanded the name of their IT guy... Oliver. Bonnie returned Laurel’s bag to her after it was taken for evidence but the hard drive with the stolen documents was missing. Then at the police station, Bonnie discouraged the detective from filing charges against Asher. Asher was released and went to the hospital, where he told Michaela, Connor and Oliver that Simon was alive but on life support. Oliver was relieved he wasn’t dead, but the others realized that if he regained his speaking ability, he’d blow their cover. “We all deserve hell,” Oliver said before walking out. When he returned, he demanded that none of them “touch” Simon. Isaac told Annalise that he believed Laurel needed to stay hospitalized, given her history, while Annalise was adamant this was all her father’s fault. He also expressed concern that the night’s events would “trigger” all her “pain.” She not only rejected that notion but threw his daughter’s suicide in his face. Annalise later shared the only photo she had of the baby with Laurel, who said she knew how they could get him back. Right after, Frank knocked Dominick Flores out in the parking lot at Caplan & Gold. He then beat him up, demanding to know where the hard drive was, unbeknownst to Laurel, who wanted to ask Dominic to switch sides and help them. When she called him, his phone rang in Frank’s pocket and she realized he did something. “He’s dead,” Frank admitted, with a scene showing him snapping Dominic’s neck. In the final minutes, Annalise told Connor, Asher, Michaela and Oliver that they “never learn.” The episode ended with Frank playing Annalise a voicemail that was on Dominic’s phone: “It’s Christoph. I’m in trouble. We all could be. Call me as soon as you get this.” Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *In the last mid-season premiere, Laurel was also in hospital but under different circumstances. *As to keep his appearance in the episode a surprise, Alfred Enoch was credited in the end credits, after his initial appearance. *This episode takes place on or after April 22, 2016 as stated by Laurel's toxicology report. *The Season 4 flashforwards are concluded as of this episode. *Michaela mentions to Isaac that Laurel stopped taking her antidepressants per her O.B. request. This happened during "Was She Ever Good at Her Job?". **Jorge Castillo then uses this information to take custody of Laurel's child. 'Important Events' *Laurel and her son survive. *The father of Laurel's son is revealed to be Wes. *Simon is revealed to have survived a bullet to the head but is in a coma. *Frank murders Dominick Flores after torturing him. *Jorge forges documents which indicate that Laurel is mentally unstable and takes custody of her son. *Frank finds a voicemail on Dominic's phone from "Christophe." *The Hard Disk disappears from the Laurel bag from the crime scene. 'Title' *The title of the episode was said by Frank Delfino after killing Dominick Flores. Laurel, in the phych ward, had decided that the best way for her to get her son back would be through Dominic, so she decides to ring him, which is when she learns that he's dead, as his phone rings in Frank's jacket pocket. He looks over at Laurel, before saying simply, "He's dead." **'He's Dead' - Frank Delfino 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 409Promo1.png 409Promo2.png 409Promo3.png 409Promo4.png 409Promo5.png 409Promo6.png 409Promo7.png 409Promo8.png 409Promo9.png 409Promo10.png 409Promo11.png 409Promo12.png 409Promo13.png 409Promo14.png 409Promo15.png 409Promo16.png 409Promo17.png 409Promo18.png 409Promo19.png Behind the Scenes 409BTS1.png 409BTS2.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 4x09 Teaser Promo (HD) Season 4 Episode 9 Teaser Promo TGIT ABC Thursday 1 18 Teaser - Grey's Anatomy, Scandal, How to Get Away with Murder (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 4x09 Promo "He's Dead" (HD) Season 4 Episode 9 Promo How to Get Away with Murder 4x09 Sneak Peek "He's Dead" (HD) Season 4 Episode 9 Sneak Peek References es: fr:Sous tutelle Category:Season 4 Episodes